


A little piece of advice

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Things don't always go according to plan.





	A little piece of advice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Body

Standard Disclaimer. Written after reading one too many stories where two previously perfectly heterosexual, the-thought-never-entered-my-mind-until-I-met-you guys have perfect anal sex. Sorry. Please send comments questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou or http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul. 

#  A little piece of advice

It was supposed to be perfect you know? I mean I managed to get the words out, he didn't freak and run, and thankfully he agreed. The kissing was wonderful and I about came in my pants when his hand crawled _into_ my pants. Only now my back is sore, my butt is definitely sore, and there's a giant lube stain on the couch. 

Don't get me wrong, it was worth it. But next time I'll know better. Do not make out against the counter. It's hard. Do it on a bed. It's much easier to change the sheets when you sit on the lube and there are better reasons to have a sore ass than a hard floor. 


End file.
